Café Com Devaneios
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Era para ser apenas um café depois do trabalho, mas acabou se transformando em um vício.


Queridos, estava me sentindo mal por ter traído os fãs de Shikatema, por isso escrevi mais uma (mentira, tive essa ideia eu decidi escrever kkkkk).

Aliás, alguns até me pediram para que não escrevesse mais Shikaino kkkkk (eu não pretendia mais escrever aquilo mesmo).

Já vou avisando, não tem pegação nessa história. É uma fic completamente boba e diferente de tudo que já escrevi.

Mais uma coisa, a letra normal é o pensamento do Shikamaru e a letra em itálico os pensamentos da Temari. Acho que não tem como haver confusão (pelo menos é isso que espero).

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Café Com Devaneios

Todos os dias quando saía do trabalho, dava uma passada na cafeteria da esquina, que, aliás, nem sabia o nome. Aquela mesa, tão bem localizada, estava sempre vaga, parecia que esperava que eu chegasse. Me sentava e pedia um café espresso.

Hoje não era diferente. Fiz o pedido e olhei discretamente para a mesa, a do vaso com flores amarelas, onde ela estava sentada. A essa altura, eu ia até aquele café só para vê-la. Mas na primeira vez não tinha sido proposital. Entrei na cafeteria apenas para beber um espresso. Mas ela entrou também.

Claro que, a princípio, a figura daquela bela mulher de cabelos loiros me chamou a atenção, mas não perdi muito tempo a observando. Ela estava sozinha e era provável que logo alguém chegasse para acompanhá-la. Mas ninguém apareceu.

Durante uns três dias seguidos, encontrei aquela moça no café. Não sabia seu nome. Aliás, ainda não sei.

Já estava começando a me achar doido por não parar de observar uma mulher que eu sequer conhecia, mas logo percebi que ela também olhava.

.

_Já era rotina sair do trabalho e passar naquela simpática cafeteria para tomar um espresso. Afinal, eu precisava mesmo me acalmar depois do trabalho. Era agradável sentar naquela mesinha e ficar olhando o movimento enquanto o café não chegava. Mas eu tinha descoberto algo ainda melhor._

_Todos os dias, naquele mesmo horário, aquele homem se sentava naquela mesma mesa. O que me chamou a atenção, na verdade, era que ele não esperava por ninguém. Imaginei, a princípio, que estivesse esperando alguém, uma mulher, talvez, mas ninguém aparecia._

_Como será que ele se chamava? Eu até poderia ir até lá perguntar, mas não gostava de parecer oferecida._

_Ele me olhava, todos os dias. Apenas olhava._

_Queria que ele tomasse uma atitude, mas ao mesmo tempo gostava daquela situação. Ah, eu gostava, principalmente, quando ele percebia que eu o olhava também e abaixava o olhar para a xícara de café. Por que será que era tão divertido constranger as pessoas?_

_._

Lá estava ela novamente, bebendo lentamente seu café enquanto dava uma discreta olhada para a minha mesa. Sim, discreta, mas não o suficiente para que eu não percebesse. Talvez ela quisesse que eu percebesse.

_Ele já vinha àquele café há tempo suficiente para saber que eu o estava convidando, com o olhar, obviamente, para que se sentasse comigo. Parecia ridículo, mas aqueles flertes discretos na cafeteria já estavam começando a me fazer perder a cabeça._

Daqui a pouco ela ia começar a pensar que eu era um idiota. Já tinha dado tempo suficiente para que eu, ao menos, trocasse algumas palavras com ela. Poderia já ter perguntado seu nome.

_E se ele fosse um maníaco que ia todos os dias me espreitar na cafeteria?_

E se ela fosse comprometida? Não, se fosse não viria sozinha. A não ser que fosse casada e quisesse arranjar um amante. Céus... eu só podia estar com sérios problemas...

_Não. Se fosse um maníaco já teria feito algo. A não ser que estivesse planejando um crime perfeito. Oh, céus, agora ele devia achar que eu era uma louca por estar rindo sozinha._

Era tão mais fácil ir até lá e perguntar tudo que eu queria saber sobre ela...

_Se ele era um maníaco, era o maníaco mais sexy que eu já tinha visto. Não que eu já tivesse visto outros maníacos..._

- Com licença. –ele perguntou assim que se aproximou da mesa da loira misteriosa. Já tinha planejado tudo, mas quando ela levantou aqueles lindos olhos verdes e o encarou, tão de perto, esqueceu-se completamente do plano- Posso te pagar um café?

- Não precisa pagar. –ela respondeu um tanto séria, mas logo esboçou um pequeno sorriso- Mas se quiser me acompanhar...

- Percebo que vem todos os dias aqui. –ele falou assim que puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

- Gosto daqui. –não tinha necessidade de dizer que gostava de ir lá para vê-lo.

- É realmente bom aqui. Sabe, eu te vejo todos os dias aqui, mas não sei seu nome.

- Temari. –ela falou e esticou a mão, apenas por educação.

Temari. Era um nome que combinava com ela.

- Shikamaru. –ele se inclinou um pouco para frente e respondeu ao gesto formal da moça.

_Shikamaru. Ele era ainda mais bonito olhando de perto._

- Por que vem sempre no mesmo horário, Shikamaru? – ele finalmente tinha ido falar com ela, era preciso puxar assunto.

- Venho aqui quando saio do trabalho. –ele respondeu e prosseguiu, pois percebeu que os olhos curiosos dela queriam saber mais- Trabalho na polícia, aqui do lado. No departamento de inteligência. É problemático, mas preciso fazer algo da vida.

Ela deixou escapar uma risadinha quando eu terminei de falar. A risada dela era bonita, mas fiquei curioso para saber do que ela estava rindo.

- _Problemático? –_ela perguntou após a rápida risada.

- Ah... tenho costume de falar isso. –agora os dois davam risadas abafadas.

Vi o garçom atordoado por eu não estar mais na minha antiga mesa, por isso fiz um sinal para que ele soubesse onde eu estava.

- E você, por que vem sempre no mesmo horário?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você. –ela respondeu calmamente e bebeu um gole de café- Mas não trabalho na polícia, sou advogada.

Hm, advogada. Isso explicava muita coisa. Por isso ela estava sempre vestida de maneira tão formal.

- Interessante.

- Interessante? Achei que fosse debochar de mim. As pessoas tem um certo preconceito com os advogados. Ficam dizendo que a minha profissão é sem graça. –mais um gole de café interrompeu sua fala- O que eu discordo totalmente.

- Não tenho nada contra advogados, a princípio. –ele riu um pouco e percebeu que ela esboçou um sorriso.

_Ele era bom demais. Devia ter algum problema. É, ele devia ser gay ou casado. Se fosse gay não ficaria me paquerando, mas casado era uma opção._

- A maioria das pessoas acharia tedioso vir até uma cafeteria sozinha, mas pelo visto você não acha.

- Não. Sempre tem a remota possibilidade de um cara gentil aparecer e se oferecer para me fazer companhia.

Comentário interessante. Agora eu não tinha mais dúvidas das intenções dela.

- Remota possibilidade? Não acho que seja remota. –pela primeira vez ele pegou a xícara de café e bebeu um gole- Uma mulher como você não conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem companhia.

- Mas e você. –Temari apoiou os cotovelos sobre ela a mesa e colocou o queixo nas costas da mão- O que faz todos os dias sozinho por aí?

- Vim tomar um café. –Shikamaru recostou-se na cadeira e encarou o teto- Na verdade não esperava vir aqui todos os dias. Mas vi uma pessoa muito interessante aqui.

- Que coincidência, eu também.

_O café acabou. Senti até vontade de pedir outro só para ter uma desculpa para ficar mais tempo, mas não aguentaria beber nem meia xícara. Mas não havia necessidade, afinal ele estava lá todos os dias, não?_

_- _Tenho que ir. –Temari falou, a contra gosto, quando olhou o relógio- Tenho muito trabalho.

- Eu também.

Ela se levantou ao mesmo tempo que eu e caminhou até o balcão para pagar. A distância era extremamente curta, mas mesmo assim Temari conseguiu me deixar ainda mais fascinado por ela. A maneira como ela caminhava era tão... sexy. Não era exagerado demais, como se quisesse chamar a atenção. Pelo contrário, parecia estar agindo com naturalidade. Uma naturalidade incrivelmente atraente.

_Paguei o simples café e andei até a saída ainda ao lado do tal... Shikamaru. Confesso que tinha medo de conversar com ele e descobrir que ele era um idiota, como a maioria dos homens bonitos. Mas não. E não é que ele trabalhava no departamento de inteligência? Devia ser muito inteligente. _

- Então, –os dois pararam quando a loira se recostou em um carro- fico por aqui.

- Vai passar aqui amanhã? –um sorriso brincava nos lábios do moreno e ele percebeu que ela também sorria. Parecia idiota, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia disfarçar o sorriso.

- Que pergunta. –ela deu uma risada e se aproximou alguns passos dele- Te vejo amanhã, Shikamaru.

Ela estava tão próxima que estava se tornando uma tortura para mim ver aqueles lábios tão atraentes se moverem enquanto ela falava. Que gosto eles teriam? Ah... que curiosidade. Mas teria que ficar apenas na curiosidade. Por enquanto.

- Te vejo amanhã, então, Temari.

- Ah. –ela abriu a porta do carro, mas não entrou- Esqueci de te perguntar uma coisa. Não é casado, é?

- Não. –Shikamaru deixou escapar uma risadinha com a pergunta da mulher.

- Espero que esteja falando a verdade. –ela riu também- Não quero que um dia apareça uma louca tentando me agredir e dizendo que me viu tomando café com o marido dela.

- Não, não tem a mínima possibilidade disso acontecer.

E foi isso. Ela entrou no carro e foi embora. Apesar de ter ido, sua imagem ainda ficou um bom tempo na minha mente. Ela era tão bonita... não, não era isso. Mulheres bonitas eram o que não faltavam naquela cidade. Mas ela era diferente. Os olhares, os gestos... eram únicos. Ela, na primeira olhada, parecia uma moça frágil e gentil, mas se olhasse melhor perceberia que não. Seus gestos eram firmes e ela aparentava ser uma mulher forte e decidida. Melhor, eu realmente não me atraía por garotinhas fofas e manhosas.

_Aquele Shikamaru... agora eu não conseguiria mais parar de pensar nele. Droga, odeio quando isso acontece. Odeio ficar horas pensando na mesma coisa. Mas, definitivamente, eu não conseguiria para de pensar no dia de amanhã, mais precisamente na saída do trabalho. Eu não era do tipo de mulher que só pensa em homem, pelo contrário. Ocupava minha mente quase que exclusivamente com o trabalho. Mas não havia mal em pensar em um cara de vez em quando..._

* * *

_._

Quando tive a ideia dessa fanfic achei bem fraca, mas não resisti de escrever.

Não sei se fui só eu, mas eu consegui imaginar perfeitamente os dois trocando olhares suspeitos enquanto tomavam café...

P.S: tive que expressar nessa fanfic minha indignação com as pessoas que debocham dos advogados. Pelo menos comigo é assim, meus amigos sempre falam que meu curso é sem graça e bla bla bla. Ah, e não sei por que (talvez influenciada pelo direito), mas acho que ser advogada é uma profissão que combina com a Temari! (momento desabafo off)

P.S 2: não sei se sou só eu, mas acho o Shikamaru gatéééssimo demais.

Ok, vou parar de encher a paciência dos leitores com meus desabafos kkkkk

Bjs e até a próxima.


End file.
